


Per aspera ad astra

by Mamya



Category: Seiyuu Danshi!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I need more content for this game, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Some angst, it's a really good game, really short, when a frenchie try to write in english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamya/pseuds/Mamya
Summary: A collection of really short drabble about this great Otome Game : Seiyuu Danshi!





	1. Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the creator of the game right here : https://twitter.com/meyaoigames?lang=fr !  
> and big thanks to my friend RCDS1650 for the correction !   
> Also if you want me to write something special with any of the ships, just ask even it's a much longer text ! I'm trying to practice my english this way !

Oh, Hikaru did love being an idol, in fact, he couldn't imagine being anything else. Even in the long night during which he would be asking himself how long his career as a pretty boy would last. He loves the deafening sensation of hearing the crowd chanting his name, how the colorful spot would blind everything but his show. It was a stricking experience, something intense, maybe it was even the thing he loved the most about living from his art, that and the slight itch in his throat when he was singing.

But, even though singing on stage was such an orgasmic experience; Hikaru, even if he'd prefer to die instead of admitting it, loves above all cuddling in bed with Hatoo, to feel the softness of his hair against his cheek and savouring the silence that envelops them like a blanket during the night.


	2. Brooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a flowery brooch from his mother.

When his mother died nearly a decade ago, Hatoo didn't end up with much of her past belonging. They were really poor, even with her working two jobs to keep them afloat. Most of her stuff were clothing or basic necessities he didn't plan to keep. Except for this brooch. Nothing fancy to say the least, but a pretty thing nonetheless. It was a silver flower, a forget me not she told him about when he ask about it, with a topaz in its center, a quite common gem. 

It was a present from her own grandma, Atsuko, a lovely lady and a piece of work if all the stories about her were true. He would have loved to meet her. What a pity that she died when he was three. Even the story about how Atsuko end up with the brooch and then decided to pass it down to his mom was an adventure. She would always laugh at this memory without telling him the story, arguing it was too R18 for him. 

So he kept the pretty thing, in his backpack or his pocket : it never left his side. Honestly, during his time in the street he could've sold it. It would have been easy money, but he didn't do it. He kept it preciously, from his aunt who was jealous of the sole belonging he had from his mom, and from the bad encounters he met sleeping in the streets. 

Now that he was no longer living in the street, with a boyfriend who loves him dearly, as well as sinfully to be honest, he could let the thing at home, in a jewelry box. He only get the pretty flower out of its comfy prison when he needed courage for an audition. He kept it in his pocket, feeling the bump and cracks and the slightly hot touch against his hand while playing a strict policemen, a lovestruck student or a soldier fucked silly by a dozen tentacles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the creator of the game right here : https://twitter.com/meyaoigames?lang=fr !  
> and big thanks to my friend RCDS1650 for the correction !  
> Also if you want me to write something special with any of the ships, just ask even it's a much longer text ! I'm trying to practice my english this way !


	3. Film noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru is struggling and Hatoo help in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the creator of the game right here : https://twitter.com/meyaoigames?lang=fr !  
> and big thanks to my friend RCDS1650 for the correction !  
> Also if you want me to write something special with any of the ships, just ask even it's a much longer text ! I'm trying to practice my english this way !

Toru passed his head through the door, checking if the office was, indeed, empty of any souls, before entering and closing the door behind him. He was a man on a mission. 

He needed to be ready for his audition tomorow, it was too much of an oportunity for him to miss. He could finally play a protagonist in the adaptation of a really popular manga. One of Hatoo's favorite. And the fact that Hatoo found the character he was auditionning for really sexy added to Toru's motivation to get it. 

Moreover, it was an unusual role for him : a young detective in a dark themed anime, inspired by the film noirs. Unfortunetely, unusual also meant that he was unexperienced so he needed to put more effort into his prestation. 

That is why he was at the agency during the night. They were only a few people left at this hour. He did meet Haru, who nearly passed out from seeing his scary frown during the night. She yelped brutaly, scaring him like he did before saying she was sorry of scaring him. He did too, apologised, before slipping into their boss's office. 

It was just to put himself in the mood of his character. He couldn't concentrate at home so he had decided back then to just go here to train. He did put aside his script, he nearly known the thing by heart after all this time repeting it. 

He sat on the desk while closing his eyes. He was thinking about the caracter he needed to interpret. He was a serious man, married to his job as a detective while having an affair with a lady, the daughter of one of the mafia's boss out here. 

And there was the problem. 

He didn't know how to act to show that this woman means everything to him. 

He was supposed to love her despite the fact it could destroy everything he had built. How he was supposed to show that she was equally the greatest thing in his life : his support against his drinking habit, his sun while everything in his world was just so dark, hell if he could marry her, he would do it ten times. But he was sure she would also be the innocent responsible of his own demise. Their association could get him killed. But he wouldn't do anything to prevent it, because prevent it would mean making her suffer and being away from each other. 

And this is why Toru was struggling so hard to play him. This is why he found himself training in the office at 1 AM. Hatoo knew he was here, he was asking for advice earlier in the evening while talking to him on the phone. After all Hatoo was so much more experienced than him ! Toru told him that it was nothing and brushed it off when his boyfriend asked if he wanted him to join and help for his training. Hatoo needed his ten hours of sleep and was working at the radio tomorow morning. He needed to be in tip top form for the live radio show. 

So here he was. He took and deep breath before blurting out his dialogue, in which he was supposed to be talking with an associate about his special lady : 

« I know she was supposed to be here but we couldn't force her to share those information. She's already taking so much risk, if she indeed, got scared of the consequences of her action for us, it would be understandable. »

He was supposed to be angry at his interlocutor for insinuating that she was a spy or that she did bretrayed them. Here, it was easy, getting angry was one of his favorite emotion to play, it seems so easy, even if in real life, he didn't get angry that much. 

He was supposed to hung up brutally from frustration before his character would brush his face, clearly in distress. Yes, Hatoo made him read the manga to help him. 

And then, his lady was supposed to knock and get in. He even knew her dialogue by heart now. Her getting in there all dolled up, with red lipstick matching a beautiful dress with a mug of coffee in her hand and the sweetest look on her face. Her beautiful voice would ring saying “Oh sweetie, you need to stop over-working yourself this way-”

« This is getting bad for your health. » 

At the sound of Hatoo's voice, Toru raised his head brutally and froze at the sight in front of him. Hatoo was wearing a beautiful red dress with a matching lipstick, sheer stockings and black heels. In his hand a cup from his favorite coffee shop. 

« Hatoo- 

– I don't see any Hatoo here sweetie, just you and me. Now drink, you know how long the night can be without coffee. »

Hatoo wink at him before getting closer, wonderfully gracious in heels. 

It took a lot longer that it should've normally for Toru to figure that this was the way Hatoo planned to help him. It was pretty damn clever actually, even if all of Hatoo's idea were pretty damn clever, don't get him wrong. If his lady was Hatoo, Toru could easily imagine risking his life to be with him, he could understand the love, the near pure devotion, that his protagonist was feeling for her. 

Hatoo, no : his lady, put the cup next to Toru, before strocking his chest lighty, a mischevious smile on his painted lips : 

« I'm a bit late but you know how it is, when Daniel is talking, it lasts for hours. » 

He... was using the lines of the script. Toru was truly amazed by his capacity to learn by heart this fast. Hatoo was certainly someone superior and the nicest to help him like that. And beautiful. Really beautiful. Toru's eyes lingered on how fitting the dress was and how beautiful Hatoo's eyes looked with make-up on. 

He need to stop. Hatoo was here to help him with his struggle, help him get this role. He needed to make some effort. He took a deep breath. 

They were no longer Hatoo nor Toru but his lady and the detective. 

The detective took his lady by the waist to make her come closer, pushing the coffee to prevent it from getting everywhere and ruining the mood. 

« Aren't you a treat love ? Bringing me coffee and being all dolled up for me. I could've waited for hours for the sight of you.

His lady hums with delight, « So, you find that I'm pretty ? Oh detective ! How inconvenient, I swear I was thinking that you were married to your office. »

« The prettiest thing doll. And I'm maybe married to my job but with a lady of your kind in my office like she was the goddess of beauty herself, how am I supposed to resist ? » 

She kissed him on the cheeks and the detective could definetely feel that her lipstick left a smuged mark on his skin. That wonderfull mischevious smile still lingering on her pretty face : 

« Well, you don't. » 

He kissed her, his hand still feeling the fabric under his hand while he was strocking her waist. She moaned into the kiss before responding with all of her might. And maybe things got a little heated after that. 

Sadly, he didn't get the role but oh well, what a night !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatoo : Quick ! I need some make-up and a dress.  
> Fudanshi : Hatoo, it's 1PM  
> Hatoo : IT'S A MATTER OF LOVE  
> Fudanshi : ON MY WAY


End file.
